Kagome in soul eater
by Kimori Takahashi
Summary: final battle is over and the jewel is complete and in it's rightful place, in her body. she is given another mission and has to go to a school that is for Miesters and weapons. The DWMA run by... Death! what will Kagome do? read and find out. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Midoriko stood in front of me with a sad smile. "Why?" I questioned her. My voice was rough and strained. I had tears that stained my face and blood that covered my cloth. I sat on the floor and asked again,"Why?" I waited for the tears to fall but the wouldn't. My eyes that were filled with carelessness and cheerfulness was filled with sorrow and bitterness.

It was the end of the final battle and everyone came. Sesshomaru, Kouga, some of his wolves,Kikyo, even Naraku's own reincarnation turned on him. By the end of the battle, only Sesshomaru and I have survived everyone else died. Even my poor baby Shippo who I thought as a son as he a mother. We even did a blood bond so he could officially be my son. I was standing looking around the battle field and spotted the other half of the jewel shard. I picked it up and then fused it with the rest of the jewel. After that, everything blacked out. When I woke, I cried with everything I had. I cried for Sango and Miroku. I cried for my son Shippo. I cried for everyone that died in battle. I cried for myself for Inuyasha betrayal.

By the time I was done, I was numb. I couldn't feel a thing. Nothing. "Child, stand. I am sorry for your lost but your journey is not over. I know you are going through rough times but you will soon find happiness once again. You have a new mission and for that you must train." She said in a monotone voice. I laughed bitterly,"Sure why not. It not like I have anything else to do. It not like I have a choice either."

Once again she smiled sadly at me and nodded. I stood and followed her as my training begins. Through the years of my training, I was trained as a shokunin(meister) and a buki(weapon). Before I trained Midoriko said, since I'm the Shikon Miko I can match and synchronize with any soul even though my soul is large. I could handle any buki and become any buki with the same ability as the weapon I copied it from. My senses and abilities would also in increased and by the time this training is over, I would have mastered my Miko and Youki.(remember Kagome did a Blood bond with Shippo making her a Kitsune)

It has been only three years and I am now 20 years old. I have finally completed my training as a shokunin and buki and I also created a special trick during my training. I stood in front of Midoriko and she to said," You have completed your training and are ready. You will be sent to the Shibusen(Literally meaning Death Military Department), Shinigami Buki Shokunin Senmon Gakkou(Literally meaning Shinigami Weapon Meister Vocational School), or DWMA, is an academy located in the Death City, of Nevada where shokunin and weapons attend.

The Gakkou(school),run by the Grim Reaper himself, training facility for shokunin. Each Shokunin has at least one Youkai Buki companion which has both a Buki and Youma(Human Form). He created the school as an organization that protects peace in order to prevent the rebirth of the Kishin(an evil demon god that in the past nearly destroyed everything by plunging the world into chaos). The classes of the Shibusen are split into two categories:

the NOT Class, and the EAT Class. NOT stands for Normally Overcome Target. Roughly 90% of the students are in the NOT Class, and they are the ones who are more 'normal' than the EAT Class, and do not have much power, making them more like the non-combatants of the Shibusen students. The EAT Class however, the remaining 10%, are exceptionally talented people with great power. They are given the duty to actually fight against any evil-doers. EAT stands for Especially Advantaged Talent. The combatants of the Shibusen are also known as agents

You already know the duty of Shokunin is to feed the buki ninety-nine tamashii no kyomei(soul resonance or evil souls) and one Witch's Soul. You also know that by collecting tamashii no kyomei it keeps the world at peace but what you didn't know is that through all the training you are already a three-star rank. " She said.

She gave me a few minutes to digest the information before she continued. "For your mission, you are required to turn back into a fourteen year old again." She said before started to fade into the background as everything started to blur into a blinding white light. When the light was gone, I stood in front of the Gakkou's entrance.

'Will I here I go' I thought as I walked in.


	2. AN

**I'm sorry that the story is taking a while to update but I have reasons.**

**I still have school and that means homework. **

**If have spare time I will work on the stories.**

**I'm also having some writers block on some of them. **

**Like I said, I will update but I have reasons and these reason ps can't be ignored.**

**I will try to update the stories.**

* * *

Sorry to say, in my story,"Kagome's New life" I'm not really sure if it would work. In ,"Kagome's new life" Kagome didn't loose anyone.

Either I make that one a no pairing or have to edit it so I can make it a Sasuke pairing.

* * *

In ,"kagome in soul eater" story, I'm trying to update it.

* * *

In ,"Kagome in OHC" I'm working on her character at school so it will be a while before I could update that one.

* * *

In,"Kagome in Shugo Chara" I will try update the story when I have more time.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I could not update fast but like my parent say,"Education first"**


End file.
